


我在你身边

by MiyaMina



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, 勋兴 - Fandom, 魂蛋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Summary: 无论天堂地狱，梦境还是现实，我都在你身边。
Kudos: 2





	我在你身边

我在你身边 1

张艺兴20岁那年见到了只有4岁的吴世勋，小小的一只，躲在福利院的角落里，任凭大孩子们逗弄玩笑也不声不响，受欺负了也只扁扁嘴不哭不闹。  
张艺兴见了就想起吃百家饭长大的自己，很是心疼。行动总是比脑子快一步，张艺兴走过去蹲在吴世勋跟前。  
“你好，我叫张艺兴。你叫什么名字？”张艺兴介绍完就笑眯眯地等着。蹲下来细看才发现真是个漂亮的小孩子，好久没理的头发有点长遮住了脸，一双又黑又亮的眼睛，挺翘的鼻梁，薄薄的嘴唇抿着像是强忍着什么。  
“吴世勋。”小孩子声音软软糯糯。  
张艺兴好像没听清，又问了一遍：“你叫什么名字？”  
小孩子只好放大了些声音：“吴世勋！”  
张艺兴听到认可地点头：“这么好听的名字要大声说出来。”说完笑眯眯的看着吴世勋，似是鼓励。  
“吴世勋，你要和我一起做游戏吗？”张艺兴问。  
见吴世勋点头，张艺兴把吴世勋抱起来走到活动室中间：“今天我们玩老鹰捉小鸡！”张艺兴说完孩子们就围过来，争抢着要和他一组。“吴世勋，你要当老鹰还是当鸡妈妈呢？”吴世勋还是不说话只摇头。张艺兴笑起来：“那当鸡妈妈吧，我们一起来保护小鸡宝宝！”  
张艺兴把吴世勋换了姿势背在身上，让充当小鸡宝宝的孩子们扯住自己的衣服下摆，两个人一起阻挡对面“老鹰”的攻势。  
孩子们的欢声笑语就是张艺兴在福利院收获的财富。吴世勋被张艺兴稳稳背在身后，像是终于找到安慰和照拂，任大家欢声吵闹竟是沉沉睡着了。  
“艺兴，放下来吧。”福利院的老师想把吴世勋接过去。可吴世勋紧紧攀着张艺兴肩膀的小手就像是攀在张艺兴的心上，让张艺兴放不下。  
“没事的，我愿意背着他。”  
老师说话的时候吴世勋就醒了，他舍不得张艺兴后背传来的温暖就继续装睡，听到张艺兴说愿意背着他，吴世勋觉得妈妈大约也是这种感觉的吧，心里就更加想要亲近张艺兴了。

到了要分别的时候，吴世勋巴巴地望着挥手告别的张艺兴，眼泪明晃晃的挂在小脸上，他想让张艺兴带他走，去哪里都可以。  
吴世勋觉得脚下像是突然生出了力气，挣脱开老师牵着他的手跑向张艺兴。  
“哥哥！不要走！”吴世勋一边哭着一边喊。张艺兴听到心都要碎了，回身蹲下来抱住追上来的吴世勋。张艺兴帮吴世勋擦去眼泪，吴世勋依旧一抽一抽的十分委屈。  
“哥哥不能和世勋一起吗？”吴世勋拽着张艺兴的手指问。  
张艺兴向来很讨福利院孩子们的喜欢，每次离开都会依依不舍抹抹眼泪，可这是第一次，第一次有孩子说想要和张艺兴一起。  
“世勋，你想和我一起玩吗？”张艺兴问着，觉得这么小的吴世勋可能表达不清想法。  
“哥哥可以当世勋的妈妈么？”吴世勋觉得妈妈是这个世界最美好的，张艺兴也是这美好的样子。  
张艺兴明白吴世勋想要表达的是什么了。  
“世勋想和我一起生活吗？每天都和我在一起？成为我的家人？”  
吴世勋不懂是那么是家人，但是只要能和张艺兴在一起就行。  
“我想和哥哥一起！每天都在一起！”吴世勋生怕张艺兴听不到，刻意说的很大声。  
吴世勋的话就好像打开张艺兴心门的钥匙，让张艺兴有一种未来可期豁然开朗的感觉。也许，遇到吴世勋才是上天赋予张艺兴来福利院的最重要的意义。  
“那世勋今天先在这里乖乖睡觉等我。我会尽快想办法来接你。”张艺兴郑重地向吴世勋承诺。  
吴世勋上一次的等待，换来的是陌生的福利院，他害怕等待。但是张艺兴的承诺带着力量，让吴世勋莫名安心，他可以等，多久都可以。只要结果是让张艺兴留在他身边。

我在你身边 2

张艺兴不知道自己能不能负担一个孩子的成长。反观自己，从小到大从未奢望过什么富贵，只是希望有一个能够有一个属于自己的安稳去处。也许小小的吴世勋想要的也不多。自己能给他一个温暖的家，不用担心孤独和抛弃。  
想好了就开始行动。  
第二天一大早张艺兴就去了福利院和院长商量。张艺兴决定先带吴世勋去家里住两天，看看吴世勋是不是喜欢再做领养的手续。院长也觉得这个办法好，能够让领养更加慎重，也能给吴世勋一个选择的机会。  
“吴世勋。”张艺兴站在教室门口喊。吴世勋依旧缩在那个角落，听到张艺兴的声音立马抬起头，眼睛里带着光彩。  
“走！回家！”张艺兴抱起扑进他怀里的吴世勋，觉得生活到处都是希望。  
吴世勋把头埋在张艺兴怀里蹭了一会，闷着叫了声：“妈妈。”  
这可把张艺兴叫愣住了，缓了好一阵，觉得吴世勋这个孩子真是坦率的可爱，不禁失笑说：“世勋，叫我哥哥就好了。妈妈就留在世勋的心里吧。”  
吴世勋也觉得叫张艺兴妈妈是有一点别扭的，听了张艺兴的话立刻甜甜腻腻地叫着“哥哥”。吴世勋看到张艺兴脸颊上凹下去的酒窝，忍不住叭的亲了一口。张艺兴的笑意更深了，抬手揉了揉吴世勋的头。  
“世勋，我们先回家看看。要是缺什么我们再一起去买吧。”

张艺兴的房子是个租来的一居室，离得不远，是和福利院同一个社区的，走着就能到了。一路上张艺兴一直抱着吴世勋，想让吴世勋从更高一些的视野看到去往家里的路。  
张艺兴指着前面那栋有着爬墙虎的住宅楼和吴世勋说：“世勋你看，那里往上数第三层就是咱们家啦！”  
吴世勋也跟着伸出手去数，嘴里念着：“一，二，三”  
张艺兴看着吴世勋小小的手握成拳，伸出手指认真的样子，点头夸奖：“对！世勋数的对！”  
吴世勋仔细记下来，下次没人来接他的时候就不用一直等着，也可以自己回家了。  
进了家门，张艺兴领着吴世勋在屋子里转悠了一圈。  
“世勋，以后我们就要在这里生活啦！希望你会喜欢。”张艺兴低头看着站在自己身边的吴世勋，真心的希望能成为彼此的亲人。  
吴世勋睁大眼睛看着这个不大还有些凌乱的家，觉得安心。  
“世勋。我们一起去买些你需要用的东西吧。”本来张艺兴是想在接吴世勋来之前把东西都准备好的，可想到并不了解吴世勋喜欢什么，就想还是一起去准备，这样也能让吴世勋更有参与感。  
吴世勋等着张艺兴锁好门，张艺兴把钥匙用一根线绳穿好挂在吴世勋脖子上。  
“世勋，这把家门钥匙是你的，你要收好哦。”

去超市的路上吴世勋都不能好好的看路了，一直捏着脖子上的这把钥匙翻来翻去地看。张艺兴无奈提醒：“世勋啊，要好好走路，不然会摔跤的。”吴世勋闻言抬起头看着张艺兴，懵懵懂懂的眼神看的张艺兴心软。张艺兴蹲下来把吴世勋手上的钥匙放进他衣服里安慰：“世勋，这把钥匙是你的跑不了。我们收起来不看了，乖。”  
吴世勋乖乖点头，隔着衣服拍拍钥匙说：“这是哥哥给世勋的。是世勋的。”  
“对！是世勋的！”张艺兴牵起吴世勋的小手包在自己手心里，想着自己一定要守护好两个人的家。

进了超市张艺兴把吴世勋放在推车里坐好。  
吴世勋看着玲琅满目的货架，还是有些胆怯。张艺兴先去帮吴世勋挑好寝具，指着上面的卡通形象问：“世勋，你喜欢哪个图案的？”吴世勋认真看了一会，最终把目光停留在一个小狗的图案上。张艺兴了然，拿了那套寝具放进购物车说：“这个小狗好可爱，我也喜欢。”  
在张艺兴的耐心引导下，吴世勋总算放开了心思，两个人热热闹闹地挑选着。  
结账时售货员阿姨觉得吴世勋生的可爱就忍不住逗他：“这是谁家的孩子，这么可爱呀！”  
吴世勋躲在张艺兴的腿后面怯生生地回答：“我是哥哥家的。”张艺兴将藏起来的吴世勋领出来站好，叮嘱：“世勋，阿姨夸你了，要好好说谢谢啊。”吴世勋抬头看了看张艺兴，乖乖站好对着售货员阿姨糯糯说着“谢谢”，说完还举了个躬，乖巧的样子十分惹人怜爱。  
张艺兴没想到吴世勋这么听话有礼貌，骄傲又开心，竖起大拇指鼓励吴世勋：“世勋真棒！”

回到家，厨艺不精的张艺兴给吴世勋煮了速冻饺子。看到鼓起腮帮子吃的喷香的吴世勋，张艺兴感概真是要好好学习做饭了。  
新买回来的贴身衣物总要清洗一番才好让还是个宝宝的吴世勋用，今晚也只能凑合一下了。张艺兴翻出自己上学时穿的T恤套在吴世勋身上，大大的T恤罩住小小的吴世勋，活像一个摆在橱窗里精巧的娃娃。  
“世勋，哥哥的T恤有点长了，你在屋子里玩小心别踩到了，会摔跤。”张艺兴安顿好吴世勋就去收拾买回来的日用品。  
吴世勋也没闲着，一直哒哒哒的跟在张艺兴身后，像一个小跟屁虫。  
张艺兴偶然回身险些撞倒吴世勋，想是吴世勋刚来觉得陌生害怕。张艺兴放下手里的活，抱起吴世勋坐到电视跟前，找了动画片一起看。吴世勋在张艺兴怀里总是安心，渐渐就投入看起来，看的高兴了还会跟着咯咯笑。

晚上睡觉时张艺兴把吴世勋搂在怀里，就好像搂着小时候的自己。  
“安心睡吧。我们在一起。” 

我在你身边 3

第二天一早醒来，张艺兴柔声叫醒还睡着的吴世勋。  
“早安世勋。我们要起床喽。”  
张艺兴给吴世勋热了牛奶，又切了片土司抹好果酱，抱了吴世勋一起吃。吃完早饭，张艺兴给吴世勋换好新买的衣服。  
“世勋，今天我们去剪头发。”张艺兴拨开挡在吴世勋眼前的头发。  
到了理发店吴世勋不似其他小孩子会害怕哭闹，只紧紧抿着嘴，乖巧的让人心疼。张艺兴牵着吴世勋的手，鼓励安慰：“世勋，害怕不用忍着的，有哥哥在。”  
怕影响理发师工作，张艺兴松开手退到后面站着，也不远，吴世勋从镜子里就能看得到。  
张艺兴一边等着一边思虑。吴世勋大约是喜欢这个家的，张艺兴本身也十分欢喜。一会好好问问吴世勋，决定留下来就赶快去把领养手续办了。假期没两天就要结束了，也得回去工作，总不能把吴世勋一个人留在家里，还是要给他找个幼稚园才行。  
剪完头发的吴世勋牵着张艺兴的手，不再需要提醒，自己主动鞠躬说了“谢谢”挥手告别。  
张艺兴看吴世勋新剪的蘑菇头笑弯了眼睛。  
“世勋呐，你现在好像一个小蘑菇呀。那我以后就叫世勋小蘑菇吧？”  
吴世勋摸摸自己的头发，其实不太明白，但看张艺兴笑的开心，吴世勋也跟着开心。  
“世勋是哥哥的小蘑菇啦。”吴世勋在张艺兴面前恢复了小孩子该有的无忧无虑，开心地蹦蹦跳跳。

张艺兴领着吴世勋回到了福利院。吴世勋不明白为什么又要回到这个地方，心里害怕又委屈。张艺兴想着办领养手续的事情，没有留意吴世勋扁下来的嘴角。  
见了院长，张艺兴说明来意。院长蹲下来问吴世勋：“世勋你喜欢和张艺兴哥哥一起吗？还是你想要留在福利院？”  
内心不安的吴世勋根本就没听懂院长问话的意思，以为张艺兴要把他送回福利院，“哇”的一声就哭了。  
张艺兴慌忙问：“怎么了世勋？说给哥哥听。”  
吴世勋抽抽噎噎：“哥哥不要世勋了吗？”  
张艺兴把吴世勋抱紧，轻轻拍拍吴世勋的后背帮他顺气：“哥哥非常喜欢世勋。哥哥想和世勋成为一家人。世勋愿意和哥哥一直在一起生活吗？”  
这次吴世勋听懂了，狠狠点头：“世勋只要哥哥！世勋要和哥哥一起！”  
张艺兴也忍不住酸了鼻子。院长见状也很欣慰，叮嘱了张艺兴因为领养条件需要年满30岁，目前只能办理寄养手续。张艺兴张嘴正要问，院长先打断说：“我知道你担心什么。在你满足条件之前，我们会遵从世勋的想法，除非他想寻找新的领养家庭，我们不会主动介绍领养人的。”  
张艺兴谢过院长，办好寄养手续就带着吴世勋回家了。接下来就是解决幼稚园的问题了。  
张艺兴上网搜了搜，庆幸的是隔壁社区就有一个私人的托儿所，能解决张艺兴因为上班早送晚接的问题。  
张艺兴看着乖乖坐在椅子上看动画片的吴世勋，接了杯水走过去。  
“小蘑菇，喝点水。”  
吴世勋接过水杯，这边喝着水，那边眼神还在动画片上。  
“小蘑菇，哥哥打断你一下。过两天哥哥要出去上班的，不能带着你。哥哥会送小蘑菇去托儿所上课，和小朋友一起玩，等哥哥下班再一起回家可以吗？”  
吴世勋歪着头问：“什么是工作？”  
张艺兴笑笑，原来要从这里开始解释。“工作就是挣钱啊。挣了钱才可以给小蘑菇买好吃的，才能带小蘑菇出去玩。”  
吴世勋很是仔细地想了想，觉得这应该是挺重要的事情。下一个问题。  
“托儿所是什么？”  
“明天我们一起去看看吧？看看就知道了。”张艺兴想让吴世勋知道，托儿所和福利院是不同的，不要害怕会被抛下。  
考察过了托儿所，吴世勋因为有了张艺兴就有了底气，竟然没有像在福利院时那般排斥。在张艺兴和老师咨询的功夫，吴世勋已经和院子里活动的小朋友一起玩滑梯了。

两个人的生活渐渐踏入正轨。平日里该上班的上班，该去托儿所的乖乖去托儿所。张艺兴下了班接上吴世勋，吴世勋会给张艺兴说说今天老师又教了什么新鲜玩意。两个人手拉着手相伴回家。  
旁晚的太阳把两个人的影子拉长，从高矮到并肩。

我在你身边 4

虽说张艺兴恋爱都没谈过，可张艺兴打小吃过苦，很会以己度人。在养育吴世勋这件事情上，虽有些笨拙但终归是尽心尽力。  
生活虽然磕磕绊绊，两个人日子过得清苦，却平凡又幸福。

吴世勋小的时候没少听周围的人议论他无父无母这件事。上小学的时候班里调皮捣蛋的孩子也曾为此欺负过吴世勋。吴世勋哭着去找张艺兴的时候，张艺兴这样告诉他：我们不因拥有而炫耀，同样，也不因他人炫耀而自卑。张艺兴教导吴世勋，要做一个善良但不可欺的人。

吴世勋渐渐长大，虽不似小时候那般腻着张艺兴了，可只愿在张艺兴面前露出本真。  
张艺兴看着就快和自己一般高的吴世勋捏着自己的手指把玩。  
“哥哥，咱俩的手快要一般大了。”吴世勋和张艺兴的手掌对着，仔细比较。  
张艺兴莞尔一笑：“可不就是。世勋小的时候我的手还能包住你一整个拳头。过阵子就要超过我了。”如今吴世勋长身体长得快，今年开春刚买的裤子，这才入秋就短出一截。  
吴世勋不仅个子窜得快，模样也长开了，越发帅气好看了。  
“美少年。”张艺兴打趣道：“有没有小女孩给你递情书什么的？”  
吴世勋摇着张艺兴的手臂撒娇，声音褪去稚嫩依然软糯：“别逗我了，倒是哥哥你有没有人追？”  
张艺兴看着把话题扔回来的吴世勋笑着摇头：“我有你就够啦！”  
其实张艺兴也不是没有人追，毕竟是最美好的青春年华，简直可以用趋之若鹜来形容。可张艺兴满心满眼的吴世勋，根本没有地方能放得下其他人了。

吴世勋上了初中之后，张艺兴觉得进入青春期的孩子大多敏感，也开始想要拥有独立空间和少年心事。张艺兴就把卧室让给吴世勋，自己在外间支了张小床。  
吴世勋和张艺兴在感情上亲密无间，几乎无话不谈，觉得没必要非得分开睡。可青春少年还是有了无法启齿的心事。  
吴世勋和张艺兴一起睡惯了的，刚开始自己住会习惯性往张艺兴常睡的位置靠，觉得这样才能安心些。  
吴世勋睡得迷蒙，感觉身侧的床微微塌陷。吴世勋本能地靠过去，向小时候那般攀上那人的肩膀，把头埋进结实的胸膛。那人身上有着自己喜欢的温润清香，吴世勋嗅了嗅，就听那人轻叹：“世勋，你蹭得我好痒。”那人伸手探进吴世勋的衣服，微凉的指尖按了按吴世勋的腰际，稍稍用力将吴世勋揽得更紧。那人的身体整个贴过来，一条腿搭在吴世勋身上，急切的呼吸声钻进吴世勋的耳朵，蛊惑吴世勋抬头，吻上那人柔软的嘴唇。  
吴世勋吻的动情忽觉得下腹一股热流，便从梦里醒了过来。哆哆嗦嗦换了干净的衣裤，坐在床沿发呆，内心慌乱的不行。  
吴世勋知道梦里这个翻开他人生新篇章的是谁。因为知道，所以慌乱。

就在吴世勋茫然不知所错的时候，张艺兴迎来了他的30岁生日。  
“世勋。”张艺兴敲开房门：“明天和学校请一天假，我们去一趟福利院。”  
“去福利院干嘛？”  
“我不是30 了嘛，总算是满足了

领养条件，明天去补手续。”  
吴世勋打小只把张艺兴当作哥哥看待，加上怀着心事就没细想“领养”的意义，慌忙点头应下了。

虽说是正式领养了，却也没扰乱两个人的生活，一切照旧。  
张艺兴对自己不在意的事情反射弧都超长，唯独对吴世勋细致敏感。他觉得表面上看似平静无波，实际上吴世勋最近有些躲避他的意思。自己奶大的好弟弟如今疏远了，张艺兴难免有些失落，可也不好过多干涉，若真有事，想必吴世勋会主动来找自己商量，张艺兴只能先放任着。

我在你身边5

秋天的爬墙虎远远看过去红彤彤的一片，煞是好看。太阳沉的也越来越早，待走到楼门跟前光线就暗下来了。  
吴世勋抬头看着三楼透着橘色光的窗户，知道自己回家的时间越拖越晚了。即便是自己心里别扭，也不忍心让张艺兴做好晚饭在家里等着，再晚也不会拖过吃饭的时间。  
不管吴世勋多晚回家，张艺兴从来不问吴世勋晚归的原因，想来是面临升学课业辛苦。  
一个埋头越退越远不肯说，一个体谅固步不前不好问。两个人第一次有了隔阂。

吴世勋总忍不住去看张艺兴翕翕合合的嘴唇。张艺兴的嘴唇丰润饱满，因为不留意保养表面上起了一层干皮。  
张艺兴瞥见吴世勋盯着自己的嘴巴看，就下意识舔了舔，觉出唇上泛起的干皮就抿着用牙齿咬。  
这一连串的小动作让吴世勋差点忍不住吸气的声音。吴世勋眼看张艺兴要把自己的嘴唇咬出血，伸出手用拇指揉了揉张艺兴的下唇。  
“哥哥，要出血了。”  
张艺兴抬眼看过去见吴世勋神色深深，也是一惊。  
吴世勋站起身去房间里拿了润唇膏出来要给张艺兴抹。张艺兴闪躲开忙说：“我自己来就好了。”吴世勋耸耸肩，将唇膏递出去，不忘摩挲了下张艺兴的指尖。

吴世勋第二次在梦里更加主动了，没等对方做什么就直直吻过去，吻完还咬了咬那人的下唇，内心餍足。  
如梦似幻的纠缠，那人红唇轻启难耐地叫着：“世勋。”让吴世勋耐不住顶了顶对方白嫩的腿根。  
午夜梦回的吴世勋不似初次慌张，鼓动的心跳还带着余韵，让吴世勋难舍不愿醒来。

吴世勋觉得自己越来越难以分辨梦里和现实的张艺兴了。吴世勋不知道自己是因为向来亲近才会把张艺兴当成幻想的目标，还是因为别的什么。  
吴世勋试着去了解那些追着自己的女孩子，想从异性身上分离自己对张艺兴的关注。

张艺兴知道吴世勋谈恋爱了。吴世勋接起女孩子打来的电话也不避讳张艺兴，甚至能听到电话里女生甜腻的撒娇。青春年华里的爱恋是单纯美好的，经历一番也无伤大雅。  
张艺兴多塞了些零花钱给吴世勋。  
“世勋，要好好送女孩子回家。别耽搁了两个人的学习。”  
吴世勋没看跟在身后叮嘱的张艺兴，握住塞过来的钱点点头就出门了。

女孩子看到走过来的吴世勋，欢快地招手喊到：“世勋！”  
吴世勋皱着眉头，心里想着还是张艺兴叫他名字的声音好听。  
女孩对冷着脸的吴世勋习以为常，靠过来挽住吴世勋的手。  
女孩的手柔若无骨，包在吴世勋的手心里。吴世勋还是想和那微凉指尖的主人十指交握。  
吴世勋不知道恋爱该怎么谈，作为男生顺从女孩子的意愿总是没错的。这会朋友们起哄想让吴世勋领着女孩子回家，吴世勋想了想觉得倒也没什么，张艺兴从不排斥吴世勋把朋友领回家玩，就应了。  
张艺兴看着吴世勋身后一脸娇羞的女生，笑的和煦，招呼两个人进屋坐。  
吴世勋觉得比起自己和女友，张艺兴更显的不自在，就领着女孩子进了卧室。张艺兴舒了口气，纳闷自己怎么会紧张。  
女孩进了屋拘谨地坐在床上，吴世勋见状冷言道：“书桌前有凳子。”女孩怕惹吴世勋生气立马站起来，见吴世勋躬身扫扫自己坐过的位置，觉得委屈。  
正好张艺兴端着切好的水果敲敲门：“来，吃点水果。”不同于吴世勋冷漠的表情，张艺兴好看的笑脸温柔的语气让女孩子红了脸。  
吴世勋站在旁边觉得眼前的情景刺目。  
“家里小，也没什么好玩的。休息够了就送你回去吧。”吴世勋出言打断。  
张艺兴见状不知道吴世勋在不高兴什么，想着女孩子独自一人在两个男性家里久留也不好，就没拦着。

送了女孩子上了回家的公交车，吴世勋回到家看着在厨房忙碌的张艺兴，觉得利用他人来验证自己对张艺兴感情的行为真是幼稚。  
“我们分开吧。”吴世勋给女孩子打电话。  
那头女孩拉着哭腔问：“为什么？我哪里做的不好吗？”  
“没有不好。我们太小了，不应该谈恋爱。”吴世勋平静回复，没继续听女孩的哭泣就挂了电话，转身去厨房帮忙。  
“哥哥，我来帮你。”

我在你身边 6

老房子的暖气在冬日里有些不足，张艺兴怕冻坏了吴世勋，就在网上买了日式的被炉支在客厅。吴世勋放了学就窝在被炉里写模拟试卷。  
张艺兴收整好家务，也钻进被炉陪吴世勋。盘腿坐久了有些僵，张艺兴身体后仰抻直腿缓缓。脚碰上吴世勋的，张艺兴戳戳吴世勋的手臂：“世勋你不乖啊，这么冷的天不穿袜子。”  
吴世勋头也没抬回道：“学哥哥的。”  
张艺兴挠着头：“哎呦喂，怎么不学点好。”  
吴世勋放下笔，侧过脸看看张艺兴脸上的酒窝又低下头，用脚背贴住张艺兴的脚心。  
“倒是哥哥，手脚容易凉，要多注意的。”  
张艺兴无所谓地撇撇嘴，对吴世勋的亲近很是受用。  
“哥哥晚上回卧室睡吧。夜里冷。”吴世勋一边答题一边建议。  
“我不冷的。”  
“哥哥不冷，我守着那么一大张床，我觉得冷。哥哥就当陪我嘛。”撒娇的吴世勋适时上线。  
想来也对，以往的冬天都是一起睡，确实暖和些。  
“行！那世勋你别介意我晚上打呼。”  
“那哥哥别介意我晚上磨牙。”  
“世勋晚上不磨牙啊！？”  
张艺兴纳闷地看向吴世勋，看到吴世勋弯弯的眉眼，知道这小孩又在逗自己乐了。

两个人睡在一张床上，吴世勋耍赖依在张艺兴肩膀上，似是打破隔阂恢复了往日的亲密。张艺兴搂着吴世勋嗔道：“好大一个小伙子了，还这么赖赖的。”  
吴世勋嘟嘟嘴：“谁还不是哥哥的小可爱了。”  
吴世勋的撒娇张艺兴是喜欢的，确实在张艺兴心里吴世勋还是那个小奶包。  
“睡吧小可爱，哥哥拍拍你。”

吴世勋内心很是安稳，觉得真人睡在身旁，自己在梦里便不会贪心。  
果然这一阵子没再出现那个旖旎的梦。

快过年了，工作操劳的张艺兴手上冻开了口子，又痛又痒。吴世勋看着心疼，拉了张艺兴过来擦药再厚厚的涂上护手霜。  
“哥哥怎么这么不在意自己？这么好看的手。”  
张艺兴觉得男人就是粗糙的，这些小事没什么好在意。  
吴世勋把张艺兴的手捏在手里，拇指揉搓着张艺兴的手背，舍不得放开。  
张艺兴抽出手：“好啦！一会你在家看书，我去超市囤点吃的。还得准备点肉馅好包饺子。”  
“我也要去。”吴世勋取了外套要和张艺兴一起出门。  
“哥哥别拦我，就当我学累了出去放放风。”  
听吴世勋这般说了，张艺兴也就没再坚持，一起出了门。  
回来的路上两个人各自拎着装的满满当当的购物袋。吴世勋看到张艺兴空着的左手，就把购物袋换了手提着，右手握住张艺兴的手放进自己的外套口袋。  
吴世勋的手总是比张艺兴的暖和，张艺兴感慨：“世勋真的是长大了啊，知道心疼人了。”  
吴世勋不置可否，心道：只因为是你。

除夕的烟花在夜空中散开，闪耀着滑落，留下一缕缕青烟。  
张艺兴和吴世勋年节下也没有免俗，一起站在院子里放了鞭炮。炮放完了，两个人坐在光秃秃的爬山虎藤蔓下，呼吸凝成白色的水汽。  
“世勋。新春快乐！”  
吴世勋歪着头回看张艺兴，眼睛亮亮的映着张艺兴的身影。  
“新春快乐！我的艺兴。”  
张艺兴笑着拍打吴世勋的后背。  
“要叫哥啊！臭小子。”

我在你身边 7

张艺兴和众多家长一起站在临近夏至的阳光下焦急的等待。  
交卷铃声响起，参加升学考试的学生们陆续出来，张艺兴踮起脚在人群里找着吴世勋。  
吴世勋长相出挑，很快张艺兴就看到被男孩女孩们围绕着往出走的吴世勋。旁边的家长小声八卦：“那是谁家的孩子，生的真是好看。”  
“世勋！”  
吴世勋正和同学交流着考试题目，听见了张艺兴的声音，立马抬头找。找到抻长脖子挥手的张艺兴，吴世勋的开心浮上脸，迈开腿大步走过去。  
“哥哥！你怎么来了。”  
张艺兴递上提前买好的奶茶：“你喜欢的巧克力味。今天不是最后一天了嘛，我就想着来等等你。”  
想着考生们都有家长在外面盼着，自家的孩子当然也得有。  
吴世勋伸手抹了张艺兴鬓角上的汗，操心到：“这么晒，哥哥也不知道找个阴凉地方待着。”  
张艺兴不好意思地笑笑解释：“我怕不好找你呢。”

“吴世勋！大家约了去唱歌放松一下，你去不去？”有同学勾肩搭背地过来叫，看到张艺兴疑惑问到：“同学你哪个考场的？”  
张艺兴穿着白T牛仔裤脚上踩着帆布鞋，还真是一副学生样子。可再怎么看也该是个大学生吧？张艺兴失笑，推了推吴世勋。  
“世勋，别跟着看乐子，还不赶紧介绍一下。”  
吴世勋也觉得有趣，张艺兴真的看不出已经是30代的样子。  
“这是我家哥哥。”  
同学恍然大悟赶忙道歉：“哥哥对不起！”  
张艺兴笑着摆手：“没事啦！我还得谢谢你夸我年轻呢。”又转头和吴世勋说：“世勋，去和朋友们玩吧，确实该放松一下。”说完翻出钱包递了信用卡给吴世勋：“我请你和朋友们唱歌，祝大家取得好成绩。密码你知道的。”

吴世勋觉得自己越发魔怔了，不论什么歌，甚至连此刻含在嘴里的巴黎水，都会让他联想到张艺兴。  
吴世勋抱着手坐在包厢角落，看着朋友霸着麦克风狂吼，心想还不如回家和张艺兴看《新闻联播》来得有趣。  
“吴世勋！别干坐着！唱啊！”  
朋友起哄，愣把吴世勋拉到点歌机跟前。吴世勋一脸不情愿，可朋友们死活不肯放过。  
“你要不点，我可给你点情歌对唱了。想和你诉衷情的姑娘有的是。”朋友在吴世勋耳边威胁。  
吴世勋一听情歌对唱就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只好伸手点了首《为了你》。  
我曾经陪伴在你身边  
为了你 我可以献出一切  
不要将我的心抹去  
不知何时你已住在我心中  
伤情的歌词被吴世勋软糯的嗓音唱出，更添了动人的期盼。  
唱完歌朋友们抢着来结账，统统被吴世勋拦下。  
“我哥说了请大家唱歌，知道我让你们掏了钱，回去要批评我让他不守信用。”  
吴世勋刷卡时，朋友瞥到输入的密码后三位是吴世勋的生日。

接近两个半月的暑假，吴世勋也没出去耍，懂事地把家务全权包揽。张艺兴问过吴世勋要不要报个团去旅行。吴世勋心疼张艺兴挣钱不易，不愿意乱花，尤其是上次唱歌不便宜，刷卡刷的吴世勋肉疼。  
“我不想去，哥哥也没假期我一个人去没意思。正好我在家闲着，中午可以把饭做好了给哥哥送过去。”吴世勋把餐盒翻出来洗干净晾着。  
“不用啦世勋。我中午随便凑和就行。”其实张艺兴中午在单位吃的还真的是随便，忙起来的时候嚼两片饼干就当是吃过了。时间长了也会胃疼得厉害，只是这些事情都没让吴世勋知道。  
“就这么定了。也换我来照顾照顾哥哥。”

照顾张艺兴的日子让吴世勋感到充实美好，他觉得这样和张艺兴一直走下去也挺快活。

我在你身边8

人生就是这么奇妙，你越想隐瞒起来的事情，就越容易发生在眼前，避都避不开。  
张艺兴这几天都觉得肠胃不太舒服，本以为是消化不良没太在意，今天竟疼得直不起腰了。张艺兴看离吴世勋晚自习下课还有一会，就吞了止疼片蜷在沙发上等疼痛缓和。

吴世勋走到楼下发现家里没亮着灯有些纳闷，翻出手机又检查了一下和张艺兴的短讯，确实没有加班的留言。  
打开门，从外面映进来微弱的光线，吴世勋看到了沙发上张艺兴的身影。张艺兴听到吴世勋回来挣扎着坐起身，有些抱歉。  
“世勋，饿了吧。对不起哦，我还没做饭。”  
听到张艺兴有些虚弱的声音，吴世勋赶紧开灯过来看。张艺兴脸色苍白，鼻尖额角都是细密的汗珠。  
“哥哥哪里不舒服？”吴世勋把张艺兴扶正坐好，看到他两手捂着胃又问：“胃疼吗？要不要吃药？”  
张艺兴微微点头：“吃了止疼片。”  
吴世勋气不打一处来：“怎么能只吃止疼的？”立刻去烧水灌了暖水袋，扶张艺兴去床上躺着。“哥哥先用暖水袋捂着，我去买药。”  
吴世勋转身下楼去买药，张艺兴没力气阻止，听着因为吴世勋离开而安静下来的家，心想其实只要吴世勋陪着，他就能好的。

看张艺兴吃了药，吴世勋去厨房熬了软糯好消化的米粥，盛出来还在上面撒了些切碎的葱末，看着就让人食欲大开。  
吴世勋端到床边作势就要一勺一勺吹温了喂给张艺兴。张艺兴感觉这发展有些尴尬，接过手急急说：“我自己来！世勋，我自己来。”  
吴世勋也不勉强，只低声叮嘱：“小心烫啊。”  
“知道啦。我又不是小孩子。”

吴世勋觉得张艺兴有时候在他眼里小孩子气十足。这不，吴世勋十八岁的生日，张艺兴买了啤酒回来说是庆祝成年，一听喝完就晕晕呼呼枕着手臂趴在桌子上眯瞪。  
吴世勋倒是能喝，一听接一听，一副要把自己灌醉的架势。  
带着些许醉意，吴世勋随着张艺兴一样的姿势侧身趴下来，面对面，用视线描绘张艺兴的眉眼发梢。  
吴世勋往前凑近，手指穿过张艺兴的指缝交握。  
张艺兴睡得迷糊，嘴巴微微张开露出珍珠贝齿，呼吸里带着浅浅的酒气。  
经年的妄想就在眼前，吴世勋抿起嘴巴，咽下因紧张分泌的涎液。喉头滚动，压不住动情的心，吴世勋屏住呼吸贴上张艺兴的唇。  
真实比幻境柔软，吴世勋怕如擂鼓般响动的心跳会吵醒张艺兴，一瞬就分开。  
偷来的亲吻，让吴世勋笑得甜蜜。  
重新点燃蛋糕上插着的蜡烛，吴世勋许愿。  
“愿哥哥永远在我身边。”

吴世勋高考结束，并没有在考场外找到约定好要来接他的张艺兴。  
吴世勋拨出张艺兴的电话号码，好一会才接起来。  
“你好！你认识这个电话的主人吗？他晕倒送医院了。”

吴世勋像是疯了一样冲进医院推开病房门，张艺兴煞白着脸躺在病床上输液。不知是汗还是泪，顺着吴世勋的脸颊流下来。  
病房里没有医生，吴世勋定定神，走过去翻看挂在床脚的病例。  
慢性炎症·萎缩性胃炎。  
吴世勋不知道这病症意味着什么，大约不是像感冒发烧吃吃药就能好的。吴世勋想要埋怨张艺兴怎么能忍着病痛直到身体扛不住晕倒街头，高考怎么能比他张艺兴更重要？可吴世勋也知道，为了自己，张艺兴付出的何止这些。吴世勋拍打自己的脸强自振作，还有很多事情需要他去做。

张艺兴脑子里还是在去接吴世勋的场景里，猛地睁眼有些反应不过来自己身在何处。觉得痛痒就想抬起手挠一挠，看见手臂上插进血管的针头，张艺兴才回过劲，这是进了医院。  
吴世勋交了费用回到病房就看见坐在床上盯着药瓶发呆的张艺兴。医生的话还回响在吴世勋耳边。  
“这才34岁就这么严重的胃病，要好好保养啊。发展成癌就不好了。”  
那些词语带着足够让人畏惧的威慑力，震得吴世勋不知道接下来该迈出哪一只脚。

“哥哥。”  
张艺兴见吴世勋进来想是也瞒不住，讨好的眯起眼睛对着吴世勋笑的灿烂。  
“世勋。吓坏了吧。”  
不是问“我怎么了”而是安慰“吓坏”的自己，吴世勋了然，张艺兴是知道自己得了胃病的。吴世勋责怪自己怎么能那么粗心，怎么没有盯紧一些，任由张艺兴糟蹋自己的身体。  
看吴世勋不说话，张艺兴有些慌了。  
“世勋，我没事，别害怕。肠胃炎而已，按时吃药会好的。”  
吴世勋还是没能压住眼泪，湿了眼眶。

自己放在心尖上疼爱的小奶包潸然泪下，张艺兴摊开双臂：“世勋别哭，过来让我抱抱。没能去接你，对不起啊。”  
“哥哥。我们听医生的话，好好治疗。别再让世勋这样害怕了。好不好？”  
“好。我答应你。”

我在你身边9

莘莘学子所有的付出在这个夏天都会换来回报。那些家庭因为挂在榜上的数字或喜或悲，有的人渡过了独木桥一片光明，有的人黯然回头寻不到前路。  
张艺兴内心是矛盾的，既想让吴世勋踏出小天地去大城市海阔天空，又舍不得看自己半生的牵挂越走越远。  
吴世勋一点也不纠结，觉得张艺兴就是他追求的远方，志愿也就填报在了本市最好的大学。吴世勋想要离张艺兴近一些，想要没有距离。

张艺兴特意请了假做好准备带吴世勋去度假。地点就选在了两个人都很感兴趣的日本。  
吴世勋提前查好攻略，定好酒店，学了常用的几句日语。令人期待的行程里，包含着吴世勋的私心。

飞机穿越云霄，吴世勋掏出背包里准备好的保温杯和各种胃药，按照医嘱仔细看着张艺兴服下。吴世勋挺直身板，拍拍自己的肩膀示意张艺兴。  
“哥哥靠在世勋肩膀上睡一下吧，还有2个小时的飞行时长呢。”  
张艺兴因为胃病吃的少，有些贫血症状很容易疲累，也没矫情，调整好舒服的姿势就靠上去合眼养神。   
若说曾将吴世勋从孤独中解救出的张艺兴是吴世勋的铠甲，那么现在的张艺兴就是吴世勋戳不得的软肋。  
吴世勋用外套盖在张艺兴身上，想了想拿出暖宝宝撕开贴在张艺兴怀里帮着暖胃。都妥帖了才侧头看看闭着眼的张艺兴，睡得安不安稳。

两个人的第一站是东京。  
浅草寺，东京铁塔，秋叶原，新宿御苑。

吴世勋的第一个私心，迪士尼乐园。  
“世勋，你带这个试试。好可爱的呢。”张艺兴递过来一个米奇头箍，两个耳朵之间有一个小小的魔法师帽子。吴世勋对着镜子试戴，张艺兴在旁边鼓励：“是不是很可爱？很适合世勋呢！”  
“嗯，那就这个吧。哥哥给我买。”吴世勋的原则就是，只要张艺兴说好，就是头上顶朵大红花他也乐意。  
张艺兴举着导览图给吴世勋看，吴世勋自觉靠过来把手搭上张艺兴的肩膀。张艺兴指着前面排着长队的爆米花车：“世勋呐，这个爆米花好像是日本乐园的特色呢。看介绍不同园区会有不同的口味。我们要不要也试试？”  
“好啊！”  
“那我们也买个米奇的爆米花桶。”  
“哥哥喜欢就买啊。”  
“嗯。那买回来你背着。”  
“幼稚死了。”  
“我喜欢。”  
“背着就背着。”  
张艺兴得逞般笑着搂上吴世勋的腰，没等吴世勋反映就撤回手，站直身体正经排队。  
哪怕只是短暂的亲昵，也能轻易让吴世勋欢喜地弯起眼睛。

夜幕降临，迪士尼乐园的重头戏就要来了。吴世勋拉着张艺兴占好湖边易观赏的好位置，没忘关心张艺兴的身体。  
“哥哥累不累？”  
张艺兴望着远处“灰姑娘”的城堡摇头：“不累的。倒是世勋一直照顾我，累不累？”  
吴世勋捏捏张艺兴的耳垂回道：“不累。我很开心。”  
没等来闻名于世的表演，整个乐园里响着“因大风天气取消表演”的广播。  
张艺兴满脸遗憾地和吴世勋随着人潮散场。吴世勋庆幸，还好他准备了第二个私心。

吴世勋和张艺兴收拾好行囊，前往第二个目的地，横滨。  
白天去了《灌篮高手》的经典场景巡礼，晚上两个人换上租来的日本浴衣，搭车去海边参加夏日祭。  
两个人明朗帅气，特别是张艺兴还戴了圆圆的眼镜，更像是明治时期的世家公子。吴世勋举起挂在脖子上的相机，拍下犹如风景的张艺兴。  
一路上同去参加祭典的女孩子们，跟在他俩身后窃窃私语。吴世勋回首看了一眼，竟引起一阵尖叫。张艺兴忍不住逗趣：“世勋，这些女孩子定是把你当作是哪里来的偶像明星了。”  
“哦。那哥哥觉得世勋帅嘛？”  
张艺兴忙不迭点头：“帅！真帅！我们世勋最帅了！”  
张艺兴的褒奖就像是世间最甜蜜的糖果，让吴世勋笑的眼睛都快弯成一条缝。  
祭典集市上各种小吃，什么苹果糖啦，烤鸡肉串啦，炒面啦。还有各种小游戏，什么飞镖啦，猜谜啦，捞金鱼啦。  
吴世勋手里拿着刚刚买的冰沙，上面浇了天蓝色的甜腻汁液。  
“哥哥，咱们去试试飞镖吧。”  
“我还以为你想去试试捞金鱼呢。”  
张艺兴跟着吴世勋去交了钱换回5个飞镖。准备好姿势，小臂带动手腕掷出，稳稳裰在把心。旁边的游人也跟着欢呼，张艺兴冲着吴世勋挑挑眉，神采飞扬。  
吴世勋抱着赢来的超大比卡丘玩偶，差点看不到路。张艺兴牵起吴世勋的手相视而笑，就像是小时候牵着一起过马路，温馨又动人心弦。

夜空中散开的巨大烟花，坠落的点点星火映亮了吴世勋的脸庞。张艺兴看着吴世勋，心如明镜。  
“烟火是转瞬即逝的绝美花朵。”  
吴世勋听到张艺兴有些悲伤的感叹，对着天空举起手。  
“哥哥你看！”吴世勋把手握成拳，又迅速张开：“专属于你的烟花哦！”  
张艺兴觉得自己的心满的快要溢出眼泪来。

我在你身边 10

人生的起起落落不由自主。张艺兴每每想起这段美好的旅途，都会忍不住笑着落泪。

在做例行胃镜检查的时候，医生发现了粘膜上一个小小的肿瘤。  
穿刺活检，恶性。

张艺兴的第一反应是担忧吴世勋。  
治疗需要手术，还要配合化疗，瞒不住。后期还需要买药，里里外外的花销，攒下留给吴世勋的钱，怕也是要拿出来用了。  
张艺兴顿时不想治了。

可又怎么能留下吴世勋一个人。

自打上次张艺兴晕倒，吴世勋就一定要亲眼看了诊断结果，记下医嘱才能放心。这周末回家，吴世勋第一件事情就是去翻常放病例的抽屉。  
吴世勋捧着那张活检结果反复看，生怕自己搞错了。  
“世勋。”张艺兴站在吴世勋身后轻唤。  
吴世勋整个人都抑制不住地颤抖起来，他不敢回身去看张艺兴，仿佛不看，纸上的文字就不是真实的。  
“世勋。”张艺兴从身后抱住吴世勋，滚烫的眼泪落在张艺兴的手背。  
“医生，怎么说。”吴世勋哽咽着问。  
“做手术切除，然后化疗。”张艺兴语气平淡。  
“就会好了吗？”吴世勋问。  
“嗯。会好的。”

医生和张艺兴确认手术方案。  
“后期的治疗等手术完成之后再讨论，一步一步来，别着急。”说完推了《术前告知书》让张艺兴签字。  
“既是手术，就存在一定的风险。你有没有亲属？亲属也要确认签字的。”  
“我。”吴世勋接过张艺兴手里的笔。  
张艺兴瞥见“姓名”后面跟着的那栏“关系”，指尖点了点，出声提醒：“父子。”  
吴世勋停顿了一下，什么也没说，老老实实按张艺兴说的写下了。

吴世勋坐在医院走廊的地上，瞪着手术室上亮着的红灯发呆。担忧，害怕，无措挤在脑子里纷纷乱乱，最终落在自己提笔写下的“父子”两个字上。吴世勋长久以来所忽视的，竟是实实在在划在眼前的鸿沟。年龄或许张艺兴可以不在乎，哥哥也是毫无血缘关系的亲近，可因领养联系在一起的两人，该怎么跨越？  
吴世勋抹掉脸上的眼泪，恨自己没出息，在张艺兴躺在手术台上的时候想什么爱情。   
没什么大不了，反正都是要陪在张艺兴身边一辈子的。吴世勋想。  
手术室的门打开，护士从里面出来喊道：“张艺兴的家属！”  
吴世勋慌忙站起来：“我在！”  
护士把《通知书》怼进吴世勋怀里：“快签字！现在需要加量输血。病人有凝血障碍怎么不提前说？！”  
吴世勋什么也没看清，签完字，一句话都没来得及问，护士就转身回手术室了。吴世勋腿软的根本站不住，拉了身边经过的其他科的护士问：“什么是凝血障碍？”  
护士看了眼吴世勋又看了眼手术室，耐心解释：“就是有了伤口流血的话不容易止住。做手术的话容易大出血。出血可持续数小时，甚至数周。大多数都是轻型的，虽然会给手术带来困难，但也不是无法控制的风险，你别担心。”  
吴世勋愣了一会神，发现自己还扯着护士的衣服，低头道歉：“对不起，耽误你工作了。”  
护士摆摆手，手术室外的家属大多失魂落魄，也是常见的。

终于等到“手术中”的红灯暗下来，医生的脸色让吴世勋没来由地恐慌。  
“病人麻醉劲还没过，得等一会才能出来。你先来我办公室一趟。”  
吴世勋跟着进了办公室，医生指指凳子说：“坐。喝水吗？”  
吴世勋木然摇头。  
医生见状叹了口气：“我来给你解释一下病人的情况。肿瘤取出来了，因为凝血的事情手术时间拖的有些长，倒也不是什么大事，术后多留意创口出血和恢复情况就行。接下来，就是治疗了。有扩散迹象，需要配合术后辅助化疗。”  
坏消息接踵而来，让吴世勋喘不上气。吴世勋定定坐在凳子上，不知道自己还能做些什么。  
医生拍拍吴世勋塌下来的肩膀鼓励：“你首先要坚强起来。你的心态影响着病人的身体状态。病人还很年轻，能挺过去的。”  
是，张艺兴还很年轻。可为什么非要给他那么多磨难困苦。吴世勋不明白，善良美好的张艺兴凭什么要经历这些。  
护士敲门进来，说张艺兴推回病房了。吴世勋扶着桌子边沿站起身，鞠躬向大夫致谢：“谢谢您的鼓励！更谢谢您对我哥哥的救治！”  
医生看着也有些不忍心，出声提醒：“快去看看你哥哥吧。”

我在你身边 11

化疗药物的毒副作用在虚弱的张艺兴身上体现的淋漓尽致。

骨髓抑制。  
血小板减少，张艺兴的伤口恢复得更慢了，偶尔出血厉害会印透包扎的纱布。吴世勋半夜里醒来，也会翻开被褥看一看。

脱发。  
吴世勋趁着张艺兴去做检查，将掉落在枕头上的头发仔细捡起，之后买了顶毛线帽子给张艺兴戴着，仔细呵护着，怕惹张艺兴伤心。  
“哥哥，天凉了。我买了两顶好看的帽子。一起戴呀！”

消化系统反应。  
恶心。呕吐。好在医生开了强力有效的止吐药，大大减轻了张艺兴的负担。能进食了，又开始便秘。张艺兴坐在马桶上一点力气都没有，站不起来。吴世勋从腋下抱起张艺兴，张艺兴忙用手捏住吴世勋的鼻子。  
“世勋，我觉得自己好丢脸。”  
吴世勋心疼不已，好好把张艺兴放在病床上，安慰着：“哥哥捏着我的鼻子呢，我什么也没闻到。”  
张艺兴扯出一抹笑，无力地闭上眼。 

一个疗程的治疗结束，张艺兴整个人都舒了一口气。比起身体上的苦痛，心理上的折磨让张艺兴更难以忍受。那些藏在随和之后的骄傲，这一趟给磨了个干净。  
张艺兴闻着医院里消毒水的味道，回忆走过的路。吃过的苦，遭受的非议，含泪咽下的委屈，深夜里惊醒后的孤寂。  
唯独，唯独有了吴世勋之后，回忆里全是幸福和满足。

张艺兴不傻，他知道吴世勋那些不同于孩子的亲昵，那些明里暗里的表达，那些缱绻的摩挲，那些偷偷摸摸的亲吻，张艺兴都知道。  
可知道又能怎么样呢？  
就像是张艺兴的青春年华爱着吴世勋，只爱吴世勋。又能怎么样呢？  
现如今，更是一丝丝也不敢露出来让吴世勋知晓。  
张艺兴跨不过去，那些坎坎障障，陈规禁锢犹如深渊，自己坠下也就坠了。比起爱而不得，张艺兴更怕拖累年少的吴世勋。  
吴世勋还这样年轻，只是在张艺兴这里迷了路，总是要走出去迎接新生活的，总会有相伴一生的心爱。  
不该被困住的。

张艺兴从未想过问一问吴世勋，不，他不敢问。因为他知道，若他问了，吴世勋句句都是，我愿意。

吴世勋在张艺兴冰岛国之后就成了家里的顶梁柱。一边继续着学业，一边挣些外快。  
好在吴世勋相貌身材出色，经人推介去车展上站台，当了回模特，深受欢迎。模特的兼职陆陆续续找过来，每一次的收入也很可观，吴世勋能接的都接了。  
抛头露面的活计，难免会招惹不怀好意的关注。

吴世勋接了一个新款汽车销售的预热活动。一整个周末从早到晚，两天一万。虽说上台展示的时间不长也不会累，但要一整天耗在这里，会耽搁他照顾张艺兴。可也意味着未来几个月的药费生活费都有了着落。  
“早饭可以看着哥哥吃过了再走，请个小时工上门做了午饭和晚饭，也不会花太多钱。”吴世勋嘀嘀咕咕琢磨。  
“说什么呢世勋？”张艺兴近段时间休养的不错，消瘦的脸颊总算是圆润了些。  
“哥哥。”吴世勋看着被自己养的逐渐恢复起来的张艺兴，决定接下活动。  
“哥哥，我这个周末要在外面做两天兼职。饭菜我都会准备好，哥哥不要担心。”  
张艺兴抬手摸摸吴世勋的头：“别太辛苦了，我这里没问题的。”

深秋的阳光和煦，天高云远。  
吴世勋安顿好张艺兴，联络好来帮忙的阿姨，背起包出了门。  
看到展商准备的衣服，吴世勋有些犯愁。  
“怎么还不换衣服？”活动的负责人进了后台问。  
化妆师也是老江湖了，一眼看出衣服的问题，接话：“外面这天气，衣服有些不保暖啊。”  
负责人没理化妆师，走到吴世勋身边拍拍吴世勋的后腰：“出来工作就要有职业态度，你说对吗，小吴？”  
吴世勋避开扶在身上的手说：“对。麻烦您出去，我要换衣服了。”  
负责人尴尬收回手，离开前追了句：“假矜持。”  
吴世勋只当没听到，拿了服装下来换。 

这是套白色的西装，没有配内搭的西装，质地轻薄。别说保暖，就剩性感了。  
换上衣服的吴世勋让化妆师倒吸一口气，太帅了！  
“来，来，小吴。我给你改改妆发造型。”

活动开始，吴世勋走上展台，底下的记者观众纷纷举起镜头手机，“咔擦咔擦”的快门声，和明星出场也不遑多让。  
从西装领口露出大片肌肤，美好的肌肉线条清晰可见，剑眉红唇深邃眼睛搭配湿发造型，诱惑却厌世的神情，让人忍不住叫绝。  
那些躲在暗处的眼睛蠢蠢欲动，有人已经按耐不住在吴世勋手里塞了名片。更有露骨的张嘴问一晚多少钱。  
吴世勋连个眼神都懒得给，没等主持人说完结束语就回后台了。

熬完第二天，吴世勋换回自己的衣服，和其他展商请来的表演者坐在一起，等着负责人来结钱。  
跟着负责人一起进来的，还有一个西装革履的男人。看着负责人直不起的腰板，吴世勋知道这男人地位挺高。  
男人递过来一个厚厚的信封，等着吴世勋接手。  
吴世勋礼貌接过，对着负责人道谢，准备离开。  
男人脸色不佳却保持着风度问吴世勋：“不打开数一数吗？”  
吴世勋正色回答：“我想，以贵公司的信誉不会少。”  
男人调笑：“那要是多了呢？”  
吴世勋黑着脸把钱从信封里拿出来，认真清点。  
男人笑的得意，出言讽刺：“不必如此。人人都想采折的，不见得是高岭之花。你还不配。”  
吴世勋数清楚钱，确实不多不少，才慢吞吞地张嘴：“幸好。”  
说罢和冷在旁边不敢插话的演员们挥手告别，抓起背包撞开挡在身前的负责人，走的潇洒利落。

这世间的苦楚吴世勋也尝过的，今天的插曲本算不上什么，可加上前些日子里一直佯装的坚强，就让吴世勋有些崩溃失望。  
吴世勋拨通张艺兴的电话，听到电流那头传来所爱之人的声音，吴世勋绷不住蹲在地上。  
电话那头张艺兴柔软的问着：“世勋，兼职结束了吗？”  
吴世勋用手捂住话筒，深呼吸一口压下涌上喉咙的委屈：“嗯。结束了。哥哥等等我，马上回来。”

回头看看，万家灯火，都不是吴世勋的归处。那些弥足珍贵的爱与守护，才是真正的家。

  
我在你身边 12

春天的脚步走的轻巧，一个没留意，花朵们争相地开了。午后的太阳晒进来，张艺兴站在窗前眯起眼睛，感受温暖。  
“世勋。总觉得哪里不一样了。”张艺兴扒着窗檐问。  
吴世勋也跟过来探头往外看。  
“呀，墙上的爬山虎！”张艺兴惊讶道。  
“这两年老楼里住的年轻人多了，觉得爬山虎太茂密，遮挡光线还招虫子。反映的人多了，街道上就派人扯掉了好些。”吴世勋想起楼门口贴的通告，和张艺兴解释。  
张艺兴皱皱鼻子惋惜：“太可惜了，多好的爬山虎，别处都见不到呢。”  
“还留下好些，总会长回来的。哥哥别站在窗口吹风了，还是有些凉的。”吴世勋拉回张艺兴关上窗户。

夜里，张艺兴不知是真着了凉还是别的什么，胃开始翻江倒海地疼起来。  
想起身去吃个止疼片，又怕惊醒近来浅眠的吴世勋。张艺兴弯下身，用手顶在怀里，咬牙忍耐。  
疼痛一波接着一波，丝毫没有停息的意思。张艺兴疼的冷汗直流，呼吸也乱了，一个不小心呻吟出声，被吴世勋听了个真切。翻身触及张艺兴冰凉的身体吴世勋立时清醒。  
开了灯，张艺兴弓起脊背，冷汗浸透了睡衣。吴世勋心急：“胃疼了？去医院吧。”张艺兴喘了口气，扯住吴世勋：“急诊，没用的。止疼药，给我。”  
吃了药，待张艺兴疼的没那么厉害了，吴世勋端来热水和毛巾帮张艺兴擦汗，重新换上干净的睡衣。吴世勋从身后揽住张艺兴，把手放在张艺兴的肚子上护着。  
因为疼痛而疲惫的张艺兴没有拒绝吴世勋的怀抱。吴世勋低头在张艺兴的后颈处亲了亲，哄着：“睡吧哥哥，世勋守着你。”

人生走到低谷，坚持下去，是不是就能见到柳暗花明？  
吴世勋得到的答案，却是越走越晦涩。

张艺兴的肿瘤，出现了弥漫性广泛的复发转移。  
那些疼痛从胃开始，蔓延至骨骼。吗啡从一片到十七片。从咬牙冒冷汗，到彻夜呻吟。  
吴世勋看着被折磨的没了人形的张艺兴，眼眶干涩，一滴泪也流不出。  
张艺兴抿抿干涸的嘴唇，发出似续似断的气音：“世勋……我们回家吧。我不想……在医院耗着。好不好？”  
吴世勋想要狠心拒绝，医院现在是吴世勋唯一的依靠了。  
“世勋……你带我回家吧。剩下的日子，我想要……我们两个人。求你……”  
张艺兴虚弱的哀求让吴世勋丢盔弃甲。  
“好。我们回家。”

吴世勋曾经有多盼望时间过的快一些，盼望自己快些长大。  
现在从天光破晓到日暮西垂，吴世勋希望那一天能来的慢一些，再慢一些。  
张艺兴斜靠在吴世勋怀里，睁不开眼。  
“世勋呐……”张艺兴呢喃。  
吴世勋弯下身凑近去听。  
“这样活着……好没意思……”  
吴世勋扶住张艺兴，在头顶印下一吻。  
“哥哥。”  
“世勋……我舍不得。”  
“嗯。”  
“世勋……对不起，要丢下……你一个人了……”  
“哥哥。”  
“……嗯……”  
“世勋很爱你。”  
……

吴世勋交了费，捧着张艺兴的相框，坐在院子里发呆。  
照片选的很好。是旅行时拍下的。回身看着镜头笑开的张艺兴，脸上是漂亮的酒窝。

电话响起，铃声是吴世勋趁着张艺兴状态好时，两个人一起合唱的歌曲。  
那些美好的时光里  
我和你在一起

“喂。”  
“吴先生，可以来取了。”

吴世勋将相框立在桌子上，拿出准备好的白瓷盒子。  
工作人员捧出黄色绸布包裹放进盒子。  
“哥哥。”吴世勋抚摸着轻声呼唤。

吴世勋花掉剩下的积蓄，买下了这一小块地。  
其中一块立起的冰冷石头上刻着吴世勋深爱之人的名字。  
“哥哥。”吴世勋放下一束夜息香。

“哥哥，你别生世勋的气。”

吴世勋拧开药瓶，通通喝下。

“哥哥，世勋一个人，世勋没有家了。”

皮开肉绽，血流喷涌。

“哥哥，世勋好疼啊。可是再疼，也没有失去你来的疼。”

“艺兴。我不叫你哥哥了。”

“艺兴，你等等我。”

我在你身边 13

“世勋。”  
张艺兴站在那片郁郁葱葱的爬墙虎下面，向吴世勋招手。  
见吴世勋站着不动，张艺兴过去牵起吴世勋的手：“愣着干嘛，回家啊。”  
吴世勋呆楞地看着张艺兴的后脑勺，不知道现在是个什么情况。  
到了家门口，张艺兴回首纳闷地问：“今天怎么总是在发呆？开门呐世勋。”  
“开门？”  
“对啊！开门。钥匙不就挂在脖子上呢嘛。”张艺兴努努嘴，吴世勋低头看见小时候经常戴在身上的那把钥匙。  
吴世勋取下来，打开门。

“世勋世勋。”  
“嗯，哥哥。我在。”  
张艺兴偏着头好奇到：“不是说不叫我哥哥了么？”  
吴世勋惊喜不已：“可以吗？”  
“可以的呀。叫来听听。”张艺兴双手围住吴世勋的腰，把耳朵凑在吴世勋跟前等着。  
“艺兴。”吴世勋说完亲亲张艺兴泛红的耳朵尖，紧紧回抱住张艺兴：“我的艺兴。”  
张艺兴身上暖人的香气钻进吴世勋的鼻腔，吴世勋埋首一再深嗅。张艺兴耐不住，在吴世勋怀抱里挣扎。  
“痒死啦！”  
吴世勋一脸无辜松开张艺兴：“谁让艺兴身上的味道那么好闻。”  
张艺兴闻言笑的开心，赖回吴世勋的怀抱：“世勋喜欢，就再给你闻闻。”  
今日的张艺兴真是可人的紧，让吴世勋爱不释手。

吴世勋也没忘了张艺兴容易疲累，揽过张艺兴去沙发上坐着。  
“那是什么？”吴世勋瞥见窗台上摆满了白色的花朵。  
张艺兴吐吐舌头，调皮道：“呀！这么快就被你发现啦！那些是叫做石蒜的花朵。花开不见叶，出叶不见花，也叫曼陀罗华。很漂亮吧。”  
吴世勋点头。突然发现张艺兴的侧脸印在光下，几近透明。吴世勋伸手过去摸，细腻柔软的皮肤，触感真实。  
张艺兴捉住吴世勋的手，闭上眼，脸颊贴进手心，感受着源源不断传递来的温暖。  
“世勋。”  
张艺兴柔声叫着吴世勋的名字，拖长的尾音带着缠绵悱恻。  
“世勋，别着急来找我。我会等着你的。”  
吴世勋恍然明白这一切都是意味着什么。  
吴世勋眼泪掉的又快又急，捧起张艺兴的脸宛如稀世珍宝。  
“艺兴。我这是在梦里是不是？”  
张艺兴深情望住吴世勋，掩藏不住痛苦。  
“世勋，你都猜到了的对不对？”  
对吴世勋而言，曾经最美好的，也不过是猜到张艺兴也爱着自己。  
吴世勋泣不成声，泪水迷蒙了眼睛，也要凝视张艺兴，一瞬也不能错过。

那些相视而笑的画面，那些温馨用力的怀抱，那些牵手走过的马路，那些相伴着的幸福欢喜。一幕一幕清晰难忘。  
“世勋。我不后悔。陪你走过这一遭。有你，我很幸福。”

张艺兴在吴世勋破碎的泪珠里化成点点星光，萦绕在吴世勋心前耳畔，不愿散去。

吴世勋睁开眼，耳边是心监仪器乏味的声响。那些曾经以为都流干净的泪水，争相滑出眼眶。吴世勋反复回想寻入梦来的张艺兴，喃喃念着张艺兴的名字。  
“艺兴。”  
“艺兴。”  
“艺兴。”  
“艺兴！”  
“张艺兴！！”  
吴世勋越念越大声，用尽全身力气，大声呼唤。  
“张艺兴！！”  
喊到嗓子嘶哑，发不出声音。  
医生护士听到叫喊，赶来病房。只见吴世勋泪流满面，用力捶打自己的心脏。  
紊乱的机器鸣响和吴世勋的叫嚷混在一起，撕心裂肺。  
“快！按住他！应激了！镇定剂！”  
吴世勋力气大的惊人，竟按不住他。  
“张艺兴！！！”  
“张艺兴你别走！！！”  
“张艺兴！！哥哥！！哥哥！！”  
“哥哥！！我什么也不要了！！”  
“让我去找他！！他最怕孤单了！！”  
“你们松开我！！让我去找他！！”

镇定剂猛地推进身体，吴世勋抱紧膝盖蜷缩成一团，嚎啕大哭。  
闻者伤心，听者流泪。

爱你和生命对等，穷尽一生，也不会有第二个了。  
哭泣终随着单一的蜂鸣声一起变得平和。

吴世勋看到站在白色光晕里的张艺兴。  
“吴世勋。你太不乖了。”  
张艺兴推开向自己伸出手的吴世勋。  
“艺兴。别生我的气。”  
吴世勋低声下气哄着，搂回爱人，深情拥吻。

无论天堂地狱，梦境还是现实，我都在你身边。


End file.
